Flower Zone
|d=On a small ledge near the dais |z1=Granite Zone }} The Flower Zone (Japanese: フラワーゾーン Flower Zone) is the eighth zone the player arrives in in the game PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. It was once some kind of altar but only the dais and a few arches remain as the rest has become a flourishing field of flowers. It is one of three zones that does not directly connect to the Meeting Center. The leader of this zone is . Finally arriving to the Flower Zone, the player is informed by that knows the way to . Shaymin agrees to guide the player to the Sky Pavilion however the mirror that once lit the way to the Sky Pavilion has gone missing because of all the recent earthquakes. The attraction chief, has also gone missing making it even more difficult to find the missing mirror. The player learns that the mirror has landed on the top of the tree house at the Meeting Center. Once the mirror is retrieved and placed in the dais, it reflects the sun light pointing the way to the Sky Pavilion. Suddenly Rayquaza appears from where the light was shown and challenges the player to his attraction for a Prism Piece. With all the shards in hand, the player once again asks for Shaymin's assistance who asks the player to water a patch of Gracidea flowers so that he may transform into his Sky Forme. Bellossom gives a special watering can to make the Gracidea flower bloom. The player then waters the Gracidea flower and it blooms straight away. Shaymin then changes to its' sky form. Unfortunately, Shaymin realizes that the player cannot fly and is too large for Shaymin to carry. Piplup suddenly appears guiding the fully functional hot air balloon giving the player a mode of transportation. With everything in order, the team sets off towards the Sky Pavilion. In the final cutscene, the player sees Shaymin, now back to its land forme. Attractions Rayquaza's Balloon Panic In Rayquaza's Balloon Panic, the player runs across a Rayquaza shaped balloon passing through rings to gain points. At the same time, the player must dodge and as well as avoid falling off the balloon itself. Once the player has reached the other end of the balloon the view will be aimed towards the back of the player and Drifloon, Drifblim, and Rayquaza will fly across the screen holding targets the player must destroy. Occasionally one will have a large X on it which will take away 300 points. During the first half, the player maneuvers by tilting the Wii remote and jumps with 2, while the second half has the player point the Wii remote towards the screen and fire projectiles with A. The best Pokémon for this attraction is . Available Pokémon This is a list of all the Pokémon that can be befriended in the Flower Zone. The locations listed are where the respective Pokémon is commonly found when first entering the zone, however the Pokémon have free range and may run off when interacting with other Pokémon. Other Pokémon These Pokémon make an appearance in the Flower Zone but cannot be befriended there by any means. Category:PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure de:Blumenzone es:Zona Prado ja:フラワーゾーン